Silly Love Songs
by x0xloveloveex0x
Summary: Amuto. Amu is a singer. Ikuto is being frustrating and Amu is trying her best to deal with it. Maybe this love trouble is exactly what she needs for her songwriting.


It was seven AM and Amu was not ready to get up. Sadly, her alarm clock thought otherwise. After a few minutes of her alarm clock ringing, she angrily got up and turned it off. Amu was NOT a morning person at all. She had done many things to her alarm clock in anger, but she never yelled at it. That was about to change. Amu ranted and raved at her alarm clock with quite a few swear words involved. It had been ten minutes since she had started yelling at it and she was MAD. "Uh. Good morning Amu?" Said a confused Utau. She had just walked into Amu's room in which she was kicking her alarm clock and yelling "SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING THING! GOD DAMN IT!"

Utau wasn't surprised at Amu's anger though. She just sighed. This was the fifty second alarm clock she had broken to no repair. "Amu." Utau said in exasperation. "What is it?" Amu asked sweetly. How could such an innocent looking girl be so...well, violent? "Your new song will be premiering at twelve PM on 99.31 FM okay?" Utau asked though she knew Amu would never forget. Utau was Amu's manager. Utau was a one hit wonder. She loved singing but she didn't want a career of her own due to being mobbed and not fitting to the celebrity lifestyle. She still wanted to be in the know of the music business and Amu needed a manager which worked out perfectly for the two of them giving them exactly what they needed. Amu was now working on an album which was all about her frustration with her boyfriend Ikuto. He was perfect in the beginning but then he started sending mixed signals and calling her less and less. She had called yesterday and they had a short chat. Amu told Ikuto to listen to her new song when it premiered. After all, the song was about him and she felt he should know what she'd been thinking lately.

Utau left Amu alone to get ready and Amu took the chance to check her phone. No new messages. Sighing, Amu went and took a shower. Showers always helped her think about things and calm down. After she was done showering and getting ready she procrastinated with her song writing. Her stomach grumbled so she decided it was a good time to eat breakfast since she couldn't think of any song lyrics. After breakfast it was nine AM and Amu didn't know what to do with herself. Grumbling to herself, Amu decided she should have just kept sleeping since she had nothing to do anyway. Amu decided to go online and check Twitter and Facebook. Nothing interesting was going on though. Rima was having a birthday party though, she noted. Now she would have to find a present for her. Well, she did see Rima eyeing a huge book of gag comics. That would be perfect! Amu wrote down on a sticky note "Get gag comics for Rima." and stuck it onto her fridge. Hopefully she wouldn't forget. Looking up at the clock, Amu saw that it was finally Eleven Fifty. She didn't know if she could take any more of this waiting. Amu was not a very patient person in fact. Turning on the radio, she turned up the volume and listened. The announcer came on. "And now is the premiere of Amu Hinamori's new song, Love Whiplash!"

Love Whiplash! (Actual song! I do NOT own. It's by Jayme Dee)

_I never know if you're serious_

_It's all so vague and mysterious_

_With me and you_

_Just when I think we're on solid ground_

_You pull the rug out and knock me down_

_Are you just trying to play with me?_

_Do you get joy from my misery?_

_I'd like to think_

_It's just a phase and we'll work it out_

_But you keep jerking my heart around_

_Now I've caught a classic case of love whiplash_

_You push me off and then you pull me back_

_Please could you tell me if you're being sincere_

_Cause darlin' I can't stand to cry another tear_

_I'm losing count of the damages_

_My heart is covered in bandages, it's what you do_

_I'm not so hard to accommodate_

_Just get a clue or get on your way_

_Cause now I've caught a classic case of love whiplash_

_You push me off and then you pull me back_

_Please could you tell me if you're being sincere?_

_Cause darlin' I can't stand to cry another tear_

_It's not a long conversation_

_Don't want to waste all your precious time_

_It's not a difficult equation_

_A simple yes or no will do fine_

_Cause I've got a bad case of love whiplash_

_Now I've caught a bad case of love whiplash_

_Yeah, now, now, now,_

_Now I've caught a classic case of love whiplash_

_You broke my heart and now you want it back_

_Please could you tell me if you're being sincere?_

_Cause darlin' I can't stand to cry another tear_

_Now I've caught a bad case of love whiplash, oh, oh_

_Now I've caught a bad case of love whiplash!_

After the song finished, the announcer came back on. "That was fantastic! Amu Hinamori surely has a great career ahead for her! Let's hope that the rest of the songs on her upcoming album will be as great."

Amu logged back onto Facebook and Twitter and saw that many people loved the new song. She checked her phone and saw a text from Ikuto.

_Ikuto, 12:15 pm_

**Amu, can we talk? Let's meet tomorrow at the café by your house at noon okay? The new song was great. I have a feeling it's about me though. **

Amu's heart soared as she read the text. She replied quickly and wrote back

**Ikuto, of course we can talk. I'll be there tomorrow. Yes, the song was about you. I hope you know how I feel now.**

Wow. The song was a great way to tell Ikuto how Amu felt. Now let's see if the troubles can be fixed!

Moka: Well that's the first chapter. I kind of wrote it in a different perspective than usual. I know I said I would be taking a break and all that but I think I just need a new story that actually interests me.

Amu: Review!

Ikuto: No hate please.


End file.
